<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness by Hibari1_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320069">In Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san'>Hibari1_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dear Signal by Suehiro Machi (BL), Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> </p><p><i>Diagnosis: Love-Sickness</i> - Honeyworks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SportsFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/gifts">Yuuzel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The setting is basically that some people in love have heart-shaped marks appearing on their bodies when faced with the person they love. There's a medicine that you can take to prevent them from appearing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="contents usercontent">
  <p></p>
  <div class="inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="comment-content">
      <p>Kei stared in awe as heart-shaped pink marks appeared on his childhood friend’s skin. He only had the time to think that they matched well with his impressive blush before the boy pushed him off and ran into the night. Despite his burning desire to go after him, the blond knew he couldn’t leave the gymnasium in this state of disarray and quickly finished cleaning it up. He didn’t bother changing and just grabbed the belongings that remained in the locker room before locking it and hurried down the familiar path.</p>
      <p>He stopped in front of a similar door to his, only different name plate and number. He took a deep breath to calm the painful beating of his heart but couldn’t wait anymore.</p>
      <p>He knocked on the door with purpose and the melodious voice of the lady of the house.</p>
      <p>“Coming !”</p>
      <p>The door opened.</p>
      <p>“Oh, Kei-kun !”</p>
      <p>“Good evening, Yamaguchi-san. I’m sorry but is Tadashi home ?”</p>
      <p>She observed him for a second.</p>
      <p>“So, you weren’t with him just now before he came home ?”</p>
      <p>“Uh, no. He left in a hurry.”</p>
      <p>He silently prayed that she wouldn’t ask for details. Thankfully for him, unlike his own mother, Tadashi’s very rarely butter into his business. She opened the door wider to let him in.</p>
      <p>“I’ll come by in a few to check on you both.”</p>
      <p>He nodded and quickly made the way to his friend’s room where he knocked at the door.</p>
      <p>“Yamaguchi.”</p>
      <p>There was only silence on the other side of the door but he was sure he was listening.</p>
      <p>“Please, open the door. We need to talk.”</p>
      <p>He waited a bit but no noise was heard.</p>
      <p>“I can start talking from here but your mom said she’s be here soon-”</p>
      <p>The door opened and he was pulled inside before it closed behind him.</p>
      <p>Kei looked at the boy who this time, only displayed a deep blush. No mark to be seen. On the desk however, a box of pills he recognised stood on the desk.</p>
      <p>Tadashi quickly climbed into his bed and hugged his plush, hiding his face behind.</p>
      <p>“Ok, now you can say whatever you want to then leave.”</p>
      <p>“Can you put Iggy down ?”</p>
      <p>The grip tightened.</p>
      <p>“No.”</p>
      <p>“Please.”</p>
      <p>“Why ?”</p>
      <p>“Because I’m about to confess to you and I’d rather see your face while I do it.”</p>
      <p>The words hung in the air between them. And suddenly, wide eyes were boring into him.</p>
      <p>“What do you just say ?”</p>
      <p>He smiled.</p>
      <p>“I said, that I wanted to look at you while I confess.”</p>
      <p>He kept looking at him, at a loss.</p>
      <p>“To whom ?”</p>
      <p>Kei approached and sat on the bed beside him. He fished a box out of his bag and showed it to him. Finally, understanding painted his face.</p>
      <p>“<em>Oh.</em>”</p>
      <p>“Yeah, seems like we’re both idiots.”</p>
      <p>Iggy was promptly put aside.</p>
      <p>“Ooooh.”</p>
      <p>Kei chuckled.</p>
      <p>“So, Yamaguchi Tadashi. I like you. I like a lot. And I would very much like to be your boyfriend.”</p>
      <p>Tadashi’s blush returned in force but this time, he was smiling beautifully.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="footer">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3</p><p>This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>